Blog użytkownika:Lloyd Garmadon 11/Zestawy na lato 2016
thumb|400pxDziś przedstawię wam opinie o zestawach Lego Ninjago na lato 2016 roku. 70589 Cole Rock Roader Cena: 179,99 zł Osobiscie mi ten zestaw się nie podoba. Co prawda ma dużo ciekawych funkcji, ale to zestaw robiony na te same kopyto co Jungel Raider. Figurki są największym plusem zestawu, choć figurka Lil' Nelsona nie pasuje mi do tego zestawu. Może serial zmieni moje zdanie, ale jak dla mnie jest ona największym minusem zestawu. Poza tym cena zestawu trochę za wysoka, dał bym za niego jakieś 150 zł. Ocena 6,5/10 70592 Salvage M.E.Cthumb|398px Cena: 179,99 zł Jeden z najlepszych zestawów z tego roku.Genialne funkcje, odczepiany pojazd i do tego doczepiana deskorolka. Super. Genialne figurki Ronin z włosami, szkielety no i Nya. Jedyny minus to troche mały mech szkieletów. Zestaw warty swojej ceny, myślałem że będzie droższy. Ocena 8,75/10 thumb|400px 70593 The Green NRG Dragon Cena: 229,99 zł Słaby zestaw spodziewałem się czegoś o wiele lepszego. Smok tragiczny, jedyny jego plus to fajne skrzydła. Katapulta i wieżyczka piratów przeciętna. Figurki w miarę fajne. Najlepsza jest figurka Cole jako ducha. Zestaw warty swojej ceny. Ocena 5,5/10Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach thumb|400px 70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler Cena: 149,99 zł Genialny zestaw. Super pojazd mnóstwo funkcji i dodatkowo odłączany pojazd. Figurki fajne ale bez przesady, wolałbym Ninjadroidy z maskami. Jedyne co mi nie pasuje to to, że jest to pojazd Zane - nie lubię go. Zestaw troszkę za drogi powinien kosztować ok. 125 zł. Ocena 8,5/10 thumb|400px 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider Cena: 399,99 zł Najlepszy zestaw z całej fali i najlepszy w tym roku. Pojazd geniany, o wiele lepszy niż poprzednia wersja, która i tak jak na poziom zestawów w tamtym czasie była genialna. Bardzo podoba mi się pomysł z rozłączaniem pojazdu na cztery osobne. Pojazd Chena mógł by być trochę lepszy, ale jest ok. Figurki genialne, najlepszy Yang, ale mamy też nowego Anakondowca.. Jedyne czego mi brakuje to figurka Lloyda. Zestaw warty swojej ceny, myślałem że będzie o wiele droższy. Ocena 9,5/10 thumb|400px 70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout Cena: 89,99zł Najgorszy zestaw z całej fali i roku. Tragiczna budowla pasująca do zestawów Juniors nie do Ninjago. Figurki w miarę fajne, gdyby nie policjant w ogóle nie pasujący do Ninjago. Zestaw warty swojej ceny. Ocena 4/10 thumb|400px 70594 The Lightouse Siege Cena: 299,99 zł Bardzo dobry zestaw, cieszy mnie, że wreszcie dostajemy zestawy ukazujące najlepsze sceny z serialu. Bardzo dobra budowla, wiele ciekawych funkcji. Pojazd piratów dobry, ale podobny do wszystkich innych z tamtego roku. Bardzo dużo dobrych figurek. Zestaw warty swojej ceny. Myślałem że będzie kosztować ok. 400 zł, miłe zaskoczenie. Ocena 8,5/10 thumb|400px 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds Cena: 269,99 zł Nie rozumiem czemu tyle osób krytykuje ten zestaw, mi się on podoba. Budowla w miarę fajna. Bardzo ciekawe "wyrzutnie" Airjitzu. figurki genialne, unikatowe Airjitzu Lloyd i Nya, no i ozczywiście Yang. Zestaw troche za drogi powinien kosztować ok. 230 - 240 zł. Ocena 8/10 thumb|400px 70596 Samurai X Cave Cena: 549 99 zł Genialny zestaw, idealny dla kogoś kto chce mieć mnóstwo figurek.Genialna budowla z wieloma genialnymi funkcjami. Genialne figurki znalezienie ich poza tym zestawem jest trudne. Poza tym jedna z najlepszych, jak nie najlepsza rzecz w zestawie to mnóstwo pojazdów. Zestaw troche za drogi powinien kosztować ok. 500 - 520 zł Ocena 9/10 Podsumowując bardzo dobra fala zestawów, jak narazie najlepsza poza Opętaniem. Rzeczami które wyróżniają się w zestawach z tego półrocza to duża ilość dobrych figurek, mnóstwo ukrytych funkcji i odłączane minipojazy od głównego pojazdu zestawu. Ceny zestawów dobre ale nie powalają. Ocena fali zestawów 7,7/10 Dajcie znać w komentarzach co sądzicie na temat bloga.